TwiLives
by akizarulez
Summary: This is a story about my clans and their lives. There are six cats that will have great destinies in this clan and they might become more than just warriors. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!
1. Chapter 1

Twillaspot's P.O.V

It was a beautiful day in TwilightClan and everything was normal. I was just coming out of the queen's den. My stomach got stuck, again.

"Moonrise! A little help please!" I say into the den.

"Coming Twillaspot!" she said back and I felt a push on my back and then I got through and Moonrise peaked her head out.

How much longer until those kits pop out of you?" she says because a few moons earlier she had had her two kits Starkit and Nightkit. They were a handful!

Starkit was a golden she-cat with blue eyes and Nightkit was a black tom with white eyes.

"I don't know, but I am hoping that it is soon because I can't take anymore!" I say grouchily.

Then Starkit and Nightkit peak out from the den and look at me with wide eyes.

"Are you okay Twillaspot?" asks Starkit in her little voice.

"Yes Starkit. I am fine." I say looking at the young kit in amusement.

"Okay! Moonrise can we go see Twilightstar?" asks Starkit.

Oh yah! Forgot to tell you that their father is Twilightstar our clan's leader.

He is a muscled black tom with white eyes. He is intimidating, but he also has a soft side. Like how he cares for Moonrise who is a blue-furred she-cat with white eyes.

He loves Moonrise just like he used to love my mother, Angelflower. She was my mother and Twilightstar is my father. I was named after him and my sister Jewelleaf is his other daughter. We are his only children with Angelflower. My eyes glaze over as the bad memory comes back of how she died. She died of whitecough and Foxeye could not help her. She suffered greatly and died slowly. We watched as the life from her eyes was extinguished and you never saw the light in them ever again….

Then all of a sudden I felt this pain in my stomach and I started having all this pain like something was happening. I yowled in pain and the whole clan woke up.

They all ran out to see that I was in a lot of pain. Foxeye came out with his apprentice Snowpaw.

He came up to me and he told me that the kits were coming. Jewelleaf's face was scared. She ran up to me and helped me into the queen's den again. As soon as we were in there Foxeye kept telling me to push and I did like forever and after it was all over I looked down to see that I had had six beautiful she-cats.

One had bluish fur and white tiger stripes when she opened her eyes they were purple. The next one had pure black fur and when she opened her eyes they were my dark blue eyes. The next one had black and white fur and when she opened her eyes they were like a crystal blue. Her tail also was black and white, but it was spotted. The next one had black and white fur in a flower pattern and when she opened her eyes they were crystal blue as well. The next one had white fur, left black ear, and gray legs and when she opened her eyes they were a beautiful forest green. The final one had brown, white, and bluish fur in a patched pattern and when she opened her eyes they were a lime green.

"What would you like to name them?" asked Foxeye.

"I want to name the first one Bubblekit, the second one Coalkit, the third one Crystalkit, the fourth one Flowerkit, the fifth one Forestkit, and the last one Rainykit." I say looking down at all my daughters and knowing that they had a great life ahead of them and that they may one day make the clan proud…

X

**I do not own Warriors, but I do own these clans.**

**These are all my cats and that is it.**

**Me: Okay comment and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Forestkit's P.O.V

_One moon later…_

We were playing around with a moss ball and tossing it around with Starkit and Nightkit who were three moons older than us.

They were also bigger than us and kept the ball away from my sisters and I. So we had to team up and tackle them so we could get the ball. Right now Flowerkit and I had tackled Nightkit, while Rainykit got the moss ball and tossed it to Crystalkit and she ran with it in her paw and then she was tackled by Starkit.

So Coalkit and Bubblekit tackled Starkit and I stole back the moss ball and ran with all of them after me. Then all of a sudden I slammed into Spiralseal.

She looked at my frightened expression and chuckled a bit her teal eyes showing she was really amused. She has silver spirals coming from her eyes and a spiral stripe on her back and a regular stripe on her back. Her normal fur color was cream and the back of her neck was charcoal blue and so was the back of her legs. In my opinion she is a very intimidating warrior who speaks her mind.

"Watch where your going Forestkit." she says grinning at me.

"S-S-sorry Spiralseal." I say in embarrassment.

"It's okay. You are very skilled when it comes to working together to get that moss ball." she says smiling at me more.

"Well, I have too. To get it away from Starkit and Nightkit takes teamwork and my sisters and I are very good at teamwork." I say smiling back at her.

"Forestkit! Toss the moss ball!" yells my sister, Flowerkit.

"Before you do. Where is Twillaspot?" asks Spiralseal.

"She's over there by Moonrise." I say pointing to the front of the queen's den.

"Thank you." she says walking away.

"Welcome." I say and then get back to our game of moss ball.

This time Nightkit tried to tackle me, but I was too fast for him. So I dodged using a move that Rainbowpaw taught me.

So he stumbled and fell flat on his face.

All of us laughed at him and so did Starkit. We were laughing so hard.

Then he tackled me and we rolled across the ground as we tried to get the moss ball from each other.

"Come on Forestkit! You can do it!" yells my sisters at me in cheer.

"Come on Nightkit! You can get it from Forestkit! She's tinier than you!" yells Starkit cheering for her brother.

When she mentioned my size I got an idea. So when Nightkit got distracted going for the moss ball his grip loosened and so I rolled out from under him and then tossed the ball to Crystalkit who was ready for it.

She jumped in the air and caught it in mid-air. Then she tossed it over to Flowerkit who caught it with ease and so the next thing you know we are tossing it around to each other trying to keep it away from Nightkit and Starkit.

X

Twillaspot's P.O.V

I was watching my kits keep the moss ball away from Nightkit and Starkit with my old friend Spiralseal. She had just told me that she finally told Crescentstrike what she thought about him.

Crescentstrike is a silver tom with charcoal blue crescent moons on the side of his legs, white flecks on his rump, black stripe on his shoulder, and a brown tip for his tail. He also has lilac eyes.

My friend, Spiralseal, has liked him ever since they were kits and apparently he has liked her since they were kits as well.

She looked really happy as she talked about it. I felt happy for her and she was happy to see that my kits could hold their own against Nightkit and Starkit. She also told me that she was thinking of having kits. I just looked at her and my expression was probably priceless because she was rolling on her back cracking up.

"What would Crescentstrike say if he saw you now?" I ask her as she was laughing her head off. All I could do in this situation was give her one of my famous death glares.

She stopped laughing and gave me one of her famous death glares as well, but then we both were laughing our paws off as we remembered when we were apprentices and we had done the same thing to each other.

"I miss all the time we had together as apprentices. You always made me tackle you because you would make a comment that got me going." says Spiralseal smiling at my bemused expression.

"Yep. It was easy to make you mad and it was fun to wrestle." I say smiling at her. "But what happened to all the time?"

She looked clueless. I just sweat dropped and glared at her.

"Oh…" she says looking down in remembrance. "I don't know. All I remember these days are being a kit growing up with you and Jewelleaf. I also remember training as an apprentice and always wondering what being a warrior would be like. Then when that day came we all seemed to drift apart. You found a great mate like Darkscar and had six beautiful kits. I kept my eyes on being the greatest warrior in the clan, but instead found love with Crescentstrike. Now, here we sit wondering what happened to us. Well, apparently we became warriors and never looked back."

I sweat dropped at all the knowledge that she just dropped like it was the easiest thing to say, but in reality it was the hardest thing to remember.

"It can't be that simple." I say looking at her wondering expression. "We didn't just drift apart. We became the clan's new warriors and we became the generation that will bring new generations to the clans."

She just blinked and then she smiled at me.

"Good to know that you haven't become soft now that you're a queen." she says looking at my expression that said you-did-not-just-go-there.

"Well, I can see that you still have fire in you." she says sweat dropping. Then she looks to her right and her expression changed from nervous to a devious smile that tells me she is going to leave me alone. With who?

"Here comes Darkscar!" she says getting up and smiling at me. "I should leave you two alone. Or should I say that I should leave you eight alone." she says in her famous sarcastic tone.

Then she leaves by saying good-bye and then Darkscar came up to me and took her place by my side.

"So what has been going on so far with our kits?" he asks looking at me with his dark blue eyes.

"Let's just say they gang-up on Nightkit and Starkit. Earlier Forestkit was pinned by Nightkit who was trying to get the moss ball and she dodged and threw it to Crystalkit and now as you can see they are keeping it away from them." I say pointing to our beautiful kits.

He smiles at me and nuzzles me. "She is just as graceful as her mother." he says complimenting me and I felt my fur get warm at his compliment. He just chuckled at my face which probably told volumes.

"Darkscar!" yelled six familiar voices as they all ran and tackled their father.

He laughed as we tumbled away from me a few mouse-lengths with six she-cats attached to his back.

"Okay! Time to get off Darkscar!" I say chuckling at him and his attempts to get them off.

"Awwwwwww!" they all say in disappointment.

"But Twillaspot!" says Flowerkit in her sweet tiny voice.

"No buts!" I say looking at all the downcast faces and then I sigh. "Okay! Back into the den!"

"Why?" asks Bubblekit looking at me with her purple eyes.

"It's time to go to sleep. It's getting dark. You all have been out here too long." I say giving many reasons.

So they all grumpily go into the queen's den and I nuzzle Darkscar and then follow my kits into the den.

So we all get comfortable and doze off into a peaceful sleep.

X

**I do not own Warriors, but I do own these clans. (TwilightClan, SeaClan, LoftClan, and ImprisonClan)(My cousin helped me come up with LoftClan and ImprisonClan, so thanks KilalawakerX3!) **

**Me: Comment and Enjoy more of my fanfics!^^ Please read more of my fan fictions if you wish to.**


	3. Chapter 3

Forestkit's(Forestpaw's) P.O.V

_Five moons later…_

Today's the day we become apprentices and finally leave the queen's den. Two moons ago Starkit and Nightkit became apprentices so they are now called Starpaw and Nightpaw.

Also a few moons ago Spiralseal joined our mother and us in the queen's den when she found out that she was having kits. So she is very big right now and Flowerkit and I always kept pestering her about them.

So now we stand in front of Twi-ledge looking up at Twilightstar our grandfather.

So he starts the ceremony.

"Today we are here in front of Twi-Ledge to bring new apprentices to our growing ranks." says Twilightstar and then he turns to me. "By naming apprentices, we show that TwilightClan will survive and remain strong. Forestkit, from now on you will be known as Forestpaw. Sunset you are ready for an apprentice. You will be Forestpaw's mentor. You will show her how to make wise decisions and pass on your strength to always protect the clan."

The golden warrior nods his head and looks at me.

(I'm going to skip going through all of them! There are six of them so what do you expect! X3)

X

So I looked at my sisters and their mentors. Bubblepaw had Moonrise for her mentor, Coalpaw had Dawnlily for her mentor, Crystalpaw had Everclaw for her mentor, Flowerpaw had Sparrowfur for her mentor, and finally Rainypaw had Lavablade for her mentor.

My mentor was one of the great warriors of our clan. He was really good at fighting. I looked at him and smiled.

"What are we doing for our first day?" I ask smiling.

"Well-" he starts, but is interrupted by Spiralseal's yowl of pain.

"Spiralseal!" says my mother, Twillaspot, running up to her best friend.

For some reason my heart started beating faster. It was really weird and then I noticed the only one other than me having a problem with this was Flowerpaw.

Then we saw Spiralseal collapse in the middle of the camp. She looked exhausted and she looked like she couldn't move any farther.

"Spiralseal!" says Crescentstrike running to her now noticing her struggle.

The only thing I was thinking right now was: It's too early. The kits will die.

So Flowerpaw and I ran to Spiralseal ignoring our mentors.

"Spiralseal!" we say in unison looking at her struggling form.

"Where's Foxeye?" I say looking around for Foxeye or his apprentice Snowpeak.

"They went out looking for herbs and said they would be back by mid-day." says Flowerpaw remembering the conversation she heard earlier.

I looked at Spiralseal, Crescentstrike's worried expression, and my mother's stricken face.

"We have to bring them into this world or we will lose all of them to StarClan!" I say looking at my sisters.

"Forestpaw! We know nothing about this!" says Bubblepaw looking at me and her purple eyes show the truth.

"That's not true…" says Rainypaw in a quiet voice.

"Now why is that?" asks Flowerpaw looking at Spiralseal's pained expression.

"I snuck into the medicine cat's den when we were just kits and I learned about herbs and other things." says Rainypaw looking at us with her intelligent eyes.

"Okay! Then help us!" I said in a tone that said please-or-they-will-die.

"Okay…" she says and then gets to work helping Spiralseal and then after a long time Spiralseal had two kit toms.

"Awwwwww!" all six of us say in unison looking down at the two toms.

"What do you want to name them?" asks Crescentstrike looking at his sons lovingly.

"Meteorkit and Cometkit." she says looking at the tiny kits lovingly.

So for the rest of the day instead of having our first day of training we helped out Spiralseal and everything. We also had to take care of a grumpy old Cloverleaf. She nagged at us when we came in and she nagged at us when we weren't there with her. So basically we were doing apprentice work.

I will tell more later…

X

**Don't own Warriors, but own this story and their characters and clans.**

**Me: Comment and Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Forestpaw's P.O.V

_One moon later…_

It has been a moon since Spiralseal had her kits and I watched as they played outside the queen's den. Meteorkit was charcoal blue, his left leg was brown, his left front paw was white, the bottom part of his tail was cream, and he had a downward facing crescent on his forehead that was black and his eyes were lilac. Cometkit was the complete opposite. He was charcoal blue, right leg was brown, right white front paw, top part of tail was cream, and an upward facing crescent that was black and teal eyes.

"Forestpaw!" says Cometkit running up to me. "Do you have any time to play?"

"No. Sorry, Cometkit. I have to go to check the border with ImprisonClan. There has been a lot of trouble at the border." I say sadly.

"Awwwwww!" he says in a disappointed whine.

I smile and then go through the entrance to the forest and go to the ImprisonClan border. I look around and only smell TwilightClan smell and I then get this big whiff of ImprisonClan. It was really strong and I was too distracted to notice the big black warrior that tackled me.

"Get off me!" I say scratching at him.

"NO!" he says in a growl. "You were in ImprisonClan territory!"

"No I wasn't!" I looked around and noticed I was still in TwilightClan. I looked at the warrior and recognized him as Crimeraiser from ImprisonClan. He was the Deputy and here he was tackling an apprentice.

"You will be punished for being here!" he growls at me and I saw his claws extend and he was about to claw my face when a tiny shape hit him and sent him flying.

It was Cometkit. He then started attacking Crimeraiser and was beating the crap out of him. Then I saw Meteorkit come in and help.

I was stunned for a second. Then I saw Crimeraiser running for his life. Wow! Got beat by kits, just wow!

"Are you okay Forestpaw?" asks Cometkit concerned.

"I'm fine and you two should be in camp. Now, I am taking you back now!" I said sternly, but I looked more like was saying 'Thank you.'

"Fine." says Meteorkit starting back towards camp.

I walk by Cometkit and bare silence the whole way back.

X

When we get back Spiralseal runs up to them and starts fussing all over them.

Then she looks at me and then looks at my flank and her eyes widen.

"Your hurt!" she says and then I look at my flank to see a lot of blood of my white flank and I finally knew why I was woozy.

Then I collapsed onto the ground right then and there in front of all the Clan.

Then I see Cometkit in front of me and he was trying to get me to stand up, but he was also talking and I couldn't understand him because I was about to pass out.

I smile at him to show him that I was okay.

He looked like he was having a problem with me being like this.

"Forestpaw?" he asks looking at me with worried eyes.

"I'm fine Cometkit. I'm a fighter. I will never leave this Clan." I say, but it was like mush in my mouth.

"No!" says my mothers voice and then I saw her in front of me.

"Hi, Twillaspot. I'm okay." I say kind of woozy.

"Where's Foxeye?" yells my mother. Then I see the tom and he was then next to me and looking at my wounds.

"Who attacked you?" he asks looking at me.

"Crimeraiser." I say my voice even, but I growled his voice.

The whole Clan started growling. Then my grandfather, Twilightstar, came out and it got quiet.

"Why did he attack you?" he asks me looking at my wounds.

"He said I was in ImprisonClan territory, but I was still in TwilightClan territory. He was going to hurt me worse than this if Cometkit had not tackled him and Meteorkit helped." I say looking at both of them with a smile.

The whole Clan looked at them in disbelief because they both were tiny and they were only a moon old.

"Why did you follow her and then save her?" Twilightstar asks them.

They both stayed quiet.

"Go on." says Spiralseal sweetly to them.

"Well…." says Cometkit quietly.

"We just didn't want her to get hurt. Well, my brother didn't want her to get hurt more likely." says Meteorkit because Cometkit was tongue tied, but now I think his fur just got warm. So did mine.

I saw Cometkit swipe his paw over Meteorkit's ear.

The whole Clan was quiet, but I could tell they approved that I didn't get hurt.

Foxeye told me to try and stand now and I did, but I was wobbly. So I pulled out my claws and held onto the ground.

My sisters came along and helped me. They looked sad. Like I was about to die and go to StarClan. But I knew that I wasn't going to today.

No. I was going to live and one day get Crimeraiser back…

X

**I do not own Warriors, but I do own these Clans and cats.**

**Me: Comment and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

Cometkit's P.O.V

_Five moons later…_

The ceremony was today! I was going to become an apprentice!

So we all were called to Twi-Ledge by Twilightstar and then the next thing I knew I was standing in front of it with my brother, Meteorkit, with the whole Clan looking at us and our parents looking proud.

"Today we are here in front of Twi-Ledge to bring new apprentices to our growing ranks." says Twilightstar and then he turns to me. "By naming apprentices, we show that TwilightClan will survive and remain strong. Cometkit, from now on you will be known as Cometpaw. Twillaspot you are ready for another apprentice. You will be Cometpaw's mentor. You will show him how to be a noble and caring warrior. I hope you will pass these traits onto him."

Twillaspot smiles and nods.

Then Twilightstar turns to my brother.

"Meteorkit, from now on you will be known as Meteorpaw. Midnightfox you are ready for an apprentice and I hope you will teach him to be loyal and caring for his Clan." says Twilightstar.

I saw Midnightfox nod in approval.

So as soon as the Clan was done at Twi-Ledge they all went back to what they were doing.

So I tried looking for Forestpaw to see how she felt about us being apprentices.

Then I saw her standing there with her sister, Flowerpaw. They were laughing and smiling about something and I could feel my fur getting warm as I saw how beautiful she was. I had gotten as big as her now so I could tackle her without any problems.

Then she saw me and her smile seemed to grow. Then she ran over to me and nuzzled her cheek against mine. I felt my fur warm up instantly.

"Congratulations, Comet_paw._" she says teasingly.

"T-Thanks, Forestpaw." I say stuttering.

She chuckles at my stuttering.

"I can't wait to go on patrols with you." she says jumping around me.

"Me neither." I say smiling at the beautiful she-cat.

"Hey! Where's Meteorpaw?" she asks looking around for my brother.

"I thought I saw him go towards Flowerpaw." I say looking around as well.

Then at the same time we saw Flowerpaw and Meteorpaw with their noses touching.

Both our jaws dropped in disbelief.

Then we ran up to them and scared them out of their little moment.

We were laughing so hard we were rolling around on the ground. All we got from them were some chuckles.

Then Twillaspot, Sunset, Midnightfox, and Sparrowfur came up to us all.

"What's so funny?" asks Twillaspot looking at us all curiously.

"Nothing." all four of us say in unison.

They all look at us curiously.

"Well, we all are going on a Hunting Patrol together." says Twillaspot barely finishing before Flowerpaw and Forestpaw tackled Meteorpaw and me.

"Yay!" they say getting off of us and smiling. They were really happy about it and all our mentors could see that as well, especially Twillaspot their mother.

As soon as they saw their mothers look they both froze and exchanged a look as well.

"Why are you two so excited?" she asks in a clear voice, but you could tell she was suspicious and curious.

Both Meteorpaw and I froze as the anticipation grew.

"Well, we are happy that they are _finally _out of the Queen's Den and able to _finally _fight for our Clan." says Forestpaw smoothly and putting emphasis on 'finally'.

Both Meteorpaw and I sent them unamused glares. They just chuckled at our expressions.

Twillaspot nodded and let the subject drop. All of us sighed in relief.

X

So we are all now walking in the forest looking for prey.

Forestpaw is walking next to me, while Flowerpaw is next to Meteorpaw.

Our flanks brush every once in a while and I feel my fur get really warm.

I see Forestpaw smile and chuckle at my expression every time.

"You look hilarious when you do that." she would say to me.

Then I would just stutter out an incoherent sentence.

X

So after a while we all had caught something and Meteorpaw's mentor and my mentor were impressed that we did it perfectly.

We would just say, "Flowerpaw and Forestpaw taught us." and we could see Flowerpaw and Forestpaw freeze and they would have this priceless expression on their faces.

We would just chuckle quietly and our mentors would look at us and then them. Then they would do it again.

X

So we finally got away from our mentors when we got back to Camp with fresh kill and put it on the ever-growing pile.

Then we went to the Apprentices Den where all the other apprentices were. Some apprentices had become warriors before we had become apprentices. Blackpaw became Blackscar, Rainbowpaw became Rainbowcloud, and Poppypaw had become Poppyseed.

Nightpaw and Starpaw were still apprentices as well as Bubblepaw, Coalpaw, Crystalpaw, Flowerpaw, Forestpaw(YAYZ!), and Rainypaw.

They were talking about how the ImprisonClan border was having all kinds of problems with us. They kept saying that our territory was ours and kept attacking and injuring innocent cats. Forestpaw was almost one of them. I saw her twitch at the memory.

I looked at her with a worried expression and she just shook her head trying to get the memory to go away.

X

So we all went to sleep after it had gotten dark because we had more training tomorrow and we needed the sleep.

But I couldn't sleep as I watched Forestpaw toss and turn in her sleep. Then she jumped out of her moss bed she made and I could see her eyes wildly searching.

"Forestpaw?" I say quietly to her.

"What?" she says franticly jumping around and then she saw that I was the speaker and then she relaxed. She seemed to look exhausted like she hadn't gotten a good nights sleep for a while.

"Are you okay?" I ask looking at her worried.

"No…" she says quietly looking down at her bed of moss and playing with a piece of moss nervously.

"What's the matter?" I ask looking at her.

"I keep having this nightmare. It always ends with me not being able to breathe and then I wake up looking around for how it happened." she says looking like she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"It's okay. I have a feeling that you will be okay." I say looking at her curious expression.

"How?" she asks.

"I just have this feeling." I say. "Now, you should get some rest."

So she nods and lies down and she doesn't stir, so I know that she is okay and so I doze off thinking about chasing a mouse with Forestpaw… My Forestpaw…

X

**I do not own Warriors, but I do own these Clans and Characters.**

**My cousin owns Spiralseal and her mate and kits.**

**Me: Comment and Tell Me What You Think!**


End file.
